Darkness Darkness
by sensor girl
Summary: Shard finds an unlikly friend on a dark night.


Disclaimer: Shard belongs to marvel and marvel alone. Last I heard anyway...say, their not using her right now anyway are they *plots* Nyx is mine as far as i know.  
  
Author's notes: none really just hope you like the fic!! subliminal message feedback!! /subliminal meggage it's my first posted non-humor fic (though i'm sure you could find humor in it if you tried.) so be gentle with me! also there are more notes at the end of the fic, for all those concerned.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++  
  
Shard sat ubruptly on the park bench. It was a cold and dark night. Just as well, she wasn't in the mood for company. She looked up at the moon, one of the only times in her life she felt truly alone. She saw movement in the corner of her eye, barely even there, but for a trained X.S.E. luitenant it was enough to warant caution. On instinct Shard grabbed the small energy weapon that never left her side. She aimed the weapon at her would-be target, but before she could even ask 'who's there' she was met by pair of glowing green eyes and a resounding "meow". Shard hurridly put away her gun and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "Stupid nukin' cat" she muttered. The cat stayed. Shard turned her green pupiless eyes toward her visitor once more. Black cat, she noted, with green eyes not too unlike her own. Nothing out of the ordinary. "You are so lucky I never bought into all that superstition junk. I might have even been scared" she said to the black cat with a hint of humor. The cat didn't make a move. Shard went back to staring at the moon, until a loud "meow" brought her attention back to her nightly visitor. "What? Can't a girl wallow in self-pity in peace?" she asked the cat. The cats tail flicked. "Okay so maybe i shouldn't wallow, but how can I form a plan when I don't even know where to start?" The cat's head tilted slightly (Or at least Shard thought it looked alot like tilting) as if asking for the whole story. "I guess I should start at the beginning." she said to the cat." The cat didn't move. "Well, you may not understand the how's or why's of this, but i'm actually from the future. Really! It's not a joke! Anyway, me and my brother Bishop came back for...well I'm not really sure why we came back. I'll have to ask Bishop...if I ever see him again, that is." Shard looked to the cat "Don't worry I'll clear that up later. Anyway, I was an inactive hologram at that point" She turned to the cat once more "It's complicated." She assured the cat "Anyway, I wasn't activated until afew months later. I joined a team called X-Factor, you may have heard of them, actually. After becomming a 'photon-based life form' as Forge called it, I made some frinds there, Polaris, Forge, heck even Mystique and I were somewhat friendly. Then there was Kyle. You know I never really admitted this but...I had the hugest crush on him. Long story short, the team broke up, I haven't seen any of them since." The cats tail flicked once more "I don't really know why. We just...lost contact i guess. Kyle went missing, Mystique went back to being a terrorist last I heard. I tried the 'normal life' thing for awile. Told my brother where to find me. Soon I tried going after Fitzroy." The cat stretched out. "Oh I''m sorry. You don't know who Fitzroy is...was, do you? Let's just say...he was an ex-boyfreind. A really evil one. Anyway, I made one of the many biggest mistakes of my life when I went after him. Things happened after that. Things I'm not really ready to talk about but I will say he screwed me up for awile. Big time. Sent me into another time, another demension. That's where I met up with Mr. Sinister of all people. Not the evil Mr. Sinister of this time and demension, but a Mr. Sinister that was trying to help mutants. It was weird to say the least. Oh, i also met gambit! He was still one of the Marauders in this demension." She mentioned to the cat. "You want to know how I ended up back here, don't you kitty? Well, it's actually a pretty short story. I was near death when I ended up with Sinister. He cloned me a new body, physically identical to my old one, that is, the one I had when I was flesh and blood. It even had the 'M' tatooed over the eye. He transfered my mind and my powers into the clone body. When I was ready he even sent me back to this time. That's how I ended up here." She said geturing to the cat. "I'm looking for the X-Men, or at least someone I know. My brother preferably. I'd even settle for Sabertooth right now! Anyone to make me feel less alone. You know what i mean?" She asked the cat. The cats tailed flicked once more. "You need a name" Shard decided impulsivly. She didn't see a collar on the cat, and it did look somewhat uncared for. "Let's call you Nyx. I always did like mythology." Crazy as it sounded, even to Shard, the cat looked almost...happier. Shard decided it was time to go. She got up, but couldn't leave just yet. "Are you hungry Nyx?" She asked the cat. "You know...I got some cheerios at home. Do cats eat cheerios?" Shard asked the cat. She hesitantly reached out , seeing if it would let her pick it up. It soon rested in her arms. Shard walked out of the park back to her small appartment. "You know...I never had a pet before" She said to the cat as both she and the cat dissapeared into the darkness.  
  
END  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
More authors notes (as if there weren't enough already!): for all those curious Nyx is the greek goddess of the night, and that is the reason why shard decided to name her new friend Nyx. Now for Fic-age related topics i will have some new stories comming out really soon if school goes well, including the sequel to the x-men's adventure!!! yes people i have been bitten by the writing bug (i.e. my muse Cannonball), and not so much bitten as chased by a baseball bat. yes people, don't be fooled by that innocent exterior!! he's even holding my ice cream hostige!! the horror!!!!!!  
  
till next time,  
  
Sensor girl 


End file.
